Lying is Your Favorite Passion
by XMemeto.MoriX
Summary: Dally was used to one night stands and he thought she was too. But this one broad just didn't get it and wants more than what she got that night.


**A/N: Hi there and thanks for giving this the one shot a chance. This is just something that I thought up when listening to the song. Well, enjoy! ^^**

Based on the song Situation by **Escape the Fate****.**

Disclaimer: I don't own **The Outsiders****, sadly. I also don't own the song lyrics. I do own the plot and my own characters.**

**Lying Is Your Favorite Passion  
**_~.:XxX:.~_

_The situations are irrelevant now  
She loves the way that I tease  
I love the way that she breathes…_

Dally took a long sip of his second or third beer, not really caring to keep track. He just got out of the cooler earlier and one of the first things he finds out was that Sylvia was cheating on him..._again_. Well, what'd he expect? Sylvia waiting for him faithfully for who knows how many days while he spends it in jail. Not likely; she had "needs". Well, so did Dally.

If Dally had to choose, he'd choose a one-night stand than an actual commitment. A relationship makes him feel weighed down and not as free. One-night stands just happen and that's it; no strings attach and you usually don't see them again afterwards. Many of them were a result from being in a drunken stupor, but some preferred it that way.

"Well, hey there, Dal!", Two-Bit slurred, throwing his arm around his shoulder and a half-empty beer in his hand. He was pretty crocked by the looks of it, but not drunk enough to mistake him for one of his blondes. He did not want another incident like that to happen again that's for sure.

"Hey, Two-Bit.", Dally replied, pushing Two-Bit's arm off of him and taking a quick, last sip. He looked inside the bottle to see if it's really empty. When he saw this it was, he grabbed another one close by and popped the cap off.

"Why ya all by your lonesome?", he asked, leaning back on the table Dally was sitting at, "Thought you would have picked up some broad up already." He shrugged his shoulders, not really noticing any of the girls in the room. He was in the mood to find a fight, but, actually, maybe a good lay would be nice, whichever came first; it didn't really matter to him at this point.

Two-Bit nodded his head to someone, "Looks like somebody's interested in you." Dally rolled his eyes, but followed his gaze to see who he was talking about, out of shear curiosity. The girl was around 17 or 16 and long brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. She wore dark purple skirt and a red blouse, a white belt hung onto her waist. Her friends nudged her forward, but she protested to continue. It didn't take much for her give in to her friends' pressure and strode toward Dally and Two-Bit.

"Hi there.", she said, mostly to Dally, "My name's Suzy."

"Dallas.", he introduced. The room was starting to fill with people; Suzy had to move closer to him to make sure she wasn't going to be pushed away.

"You're pretty cute.", her voice slurred a little, "Wanna go somewhere a little more... private?" He thought a little, but decided, _'why not?'_.

He quickly finished the beer in his clutch before he said, "Yeah, let's go." Dally stood up and started to lead her to an empty bedroom.

"Have fun you two!", Two-Bit called to them before they disappeared upstairs and decided to hunt some action, too.

_I touched her, ooh  
She touched my, ahh  
It was the craziest thing  
I love the girls who love to hate  
Because they're just like me  
A certain girl  
She took my hand and ran it up her thigh  
She licked her lips and pulled my hair  
I fall in love for a night...._

Suzy didn't know why she just did what she did. She just hooked up for with the infamous Dallas Winston and was on their way to a bedroom to do who knows what. She just broke up with her boyfriend of six months earlier that day. She didn't even want to go to this party her friends dragged her to. Suzy has had her share of one night stands, mainly due to her friend's pressuring her into it and her being drunk. She never felt anything toward those people, so why should this be any different? That's where she was regrettable wrong.

Once they were in the room, Dally crashed his lips onto hers. Something inside her boiled, a feeling she only felt when she was with her boyfriend and no one else. It made her nervous, but she pushed it away, deciding to think about it later. Suzy mashed her tongue with his when he slipped his in her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, but Dally easily won. He pushed her up against the wall and attacked her neck with kisses and bites. She arched her neck so it would be easier for him. She let out a moan when he found her sensitive spot on her neck. Suzy took his hand and placed it on her thigh, lifting it up higher. He then started to push her to the bed and roughly laid her down. Dally stated to undo the buttons on her blouse.

And what usually happened in the bedrooms at these kinds of parties started. 

_She can't behave and I'm just a slave  
Don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes…  
Darling, what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion  
Leave me, go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipsticks napkins  
Dying is you're latest fashion_

Suzy laid awake in the bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to recollect her thoughts for knew how long. Her head throb a bit from the hangover and let out a quiet sigh before turning to face Dally's sleeping face next to her. She should have left at that moment and forget about this night like she usually does, but something within her told her to stay. She didn't _want_ to leave him. So instead of starting for home like she should have done, she scooted closer to Dally without waking him up and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

_~xXx~_

Dally groggily woke up a few hours later, rubbing his eyes before opening his eyes. He was only in his underwear and the bed covers over him. His head throbbed because of a slight hangover from last night but wasn't as bad he thought it would have been. He had worse before.

He turned to his side and was surprised to see the girl from last night, still asleep next to him. He thought she'd be gone by now like usual. As he sat up, Suzy fluttered her eyes before waking up fully.

"Morning.", she whispered, rubbing her eyes. She blushed a shade of red when she saw the shirtless Dally laying next to her. He didn't notice as he got out of the bed and started to search for her jeans and shirt. He finally found it hanging off of a chair in the corner and started to put it on. Dally thought she was going to do the same thing, but didn't hear any inclination that she was. So he looked back at her and saw her still sitting in the bed, watching him.

"Have you ever thought about, maybe, making this longer than one night?", Suzy blurted out sheepishly. Dally looked at her, almost as if he sizing her. She was really pretty, probably just as hot as Sylvia and would be more faithful. But there was something about Sylvia that drew Dallas back, she knew things about him that only the closest people around him knew. Also after they broke up this is what usually happened. They fool around a bit with other people before getting back together, or so it's been for the first two times they broke up. This time would be no different and would continue to happen as long as they were willing to do it.

"Uh, no. You better get dress.", Dally said simply, throwing what he believed was her shirt to her.

"Why not?", she asked, pushing the subject further and started to put her shirt on.

"'Cause I said.", he answered, pulling his shirt on.

"I don't think that's a good enough reason.", she muttered, more to herself, but he overheard.

"Look, whatever happened last night, meant nothin'. You're nothing but a one-night stand and I ain't looking to have a one-night stand as a girlfriend. Got it?", he hissed before leaving the room, not waiting to hear her answer.

_The frustration, it's a regular thing  
I hate the ones who love to hate  
Because they're just like me_

_  
_Dally left Buck's, leaving a dumbstruck Suzy in bed by herself, and headed over to the nearest drug store. He really needed a cancer stick. After he lifted a pack of cigarettes, he went hunting for anyone he knew, trying to forget whatever he remember that happened last night.

Suzy collected her clothes and quickly put them on before heading down the stairs. The last of the partiers from last night were starting to leave, a little hung over. She quickly swiped her sweater off of a seat and headed out the door. The cool morning wind blow in her face and her bare arms causing her to put on the thin sweater. It wasn't much but it would do the short walk home. Suzy wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to stay warm, somewhat successful at it.

She didn't know why she felt that way about him, it was just one of those spur of a moment thing. She was one of those who went with her gut feelings and didn't realize it was idiotic or wrong until after it happened. The only difference it was this time was that she didn't feel like an idiot, she still felt it was right. Suzy thought she and Dally could work it out, like she did with Paul, her old boyfriend and they were together for months. When she was with Dallas, it felt right, it felt nice. She wanted to feel that again; craving that gut warming within her. She hated this feeling, but it wouldn't go away, but then again she liked it. She had never had luck in love before. After a short ten minute walk, she crossed the street onto the block where her house was.  
_  
_Suzy let out a sigh, relaxing a bit. Her parents weren't home luckily. She didn't want to get yelled at when she's still recovering a slight hangover, which wouldn't be easy explain since she really shouldn't be drinking. Her parents went on quick business trips to nearby towns which meant that it would usually just be her and her sister, maybe a friend or two, at home, doing nothing except dying of boredom. That is, unless someone is throwing a party. That's when they, which consist of everyone else but Suzy's sister who refused to go, would leave and have fun like last night.

Suzy unlocked the front door and slipped in, kicking off her shoes in the process. The couch was occupied by one of her friends, Linda whose blonde hair was a mess from where she was standing, and the arm chair next to it by Pam, another one of her friends. Her other friends that went to Buck's last night probably went home and not slept over. Not wanting to wake them up, she quietly headed up to Nancy's room, her thirteen year old sister. When she opened the bedroom door, there she was; just how she knew she would be. Nancy was hovering over one of her sketches at her desk, pushing her glasses back in place every now and then. She was still in her sleepwear and her brown hair still messy.

"You just getting' in?", Nancy asked, not looking up from her sketch. Suzy plopped down onto her little sister's bed and grabbed a nearby pen on her desk.

"Yup.", she answered nonchalantly and started to doodle on her arm over the other very faded drawings. Unlike Nancy, she doesn't draw much on paper. If it can fit on her arm, that's where she draws it. It was like her trademark, something that was hers and was known by; the girl who shows her imagination and ideas on her arm. But she had to hide it from her mom and dad since they didn't like seeing the marking on her arms and hands.

"You know, Susan, mom and dad are going to catch you soon if you keep it up.", Nancy muttered, "They would have caught you this morning if they got home when they were supposed to." Suzy knew what she was talking about; going out and partying, her pressured in one-night stands, and the drinking. It only happens when their parents are out of town for their job, which is starting to become more often. When they asked why they been gone a lot, their parents said that these trips can help them land a raise and get enough money to get a better house. Suzy was not as optimistic about it. Especially since she was starting to believe it was going to lead to a divorce instead with their constant arguing and trust issues they were now beginning to develop.

"They won't know as long as no one tells them.", Suzy answered, trying to act like she didn't care even though it did, "Got it?" This got her to drop the subject and they both went back to her drawing. Suzy was finishing up a quick drawing of a stitch on heart on her arm when Linda and Pam walked in, looking like they just woke up. Pam's red hair was now up in a ponytail which helped prevented her curly hair to cover her face.

"Have fun last night?", Linda asked, plopping down on the bed, next to her.

"You can say that.", Suzy sighed happily.

"Oooooh, I know you're that voice anywhere!", Pam piped up, wiggling her eyebrows, "So who'd ya meet?"

"Dallas.", she whispered, now drawing a flower with some vines near the heart.

"Dallas? Dallas Winston?", Nancy questioned back, sounding surprised. Suzy just nodded, not looking up. "B-but isn't he with that Sylvia chick?"

"I don't think so, she was actin' pretty friendly with some other guy.", she then added, "If you know what I mean."

"Still, I don't think it would be a good idea. Mom and dad wouldn't have approved anyway."

"Awe, mommy and daddy wouldn't like it, huh?", Linda intervened in a mocking, almost babyish tone, but went back to her normal voice, "But out of it kid. This is big girl talk, ok?" Nancy rolled her eyes and stared out the window.

"But she does have a point.", Pam stood up for her, "He's bad news. I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Don't listen to them.", she reassured her friend, "Pam, you don't know what you're talkin' about. You ain't even had more than two boyfriends." This got her to shut up.

"I'm goin' to find him.", Suzy announced, getting off the bed and went to change out into cleaner clothes. She applied a new coat of lipstick, mascara, and eyeliner before she was ready to leave.

"So how do I look?", she asked, doing a quick spin.

"Very nice!", her friends answered, enthusiastically.

"Well, see ya'll later.", she said, heading out of the bedroom door.

"Good luck, sweetie!", Linda called after her.

"_Idiot._", Nancy muttered under her breath. She didn't have a good feeling about this, not one bit.

_A certain girl  
She took her hand and put it in my lap  
Its way to full  
She said, "Once you have me, you'll always come back."  
She can't behave and I'm just a slave  
Don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes  
_

Dally was on his way to The Dingo with Two-Bit and Johnny for something to do. Steve, Sodapop, and Darry were working and Ponyboy was stuck doing homework, so it was just them. They were heading down the road when a voice stopped them.

"Dally! Wait up!" The three turned to the voice and saw Suzy, walking as fast as she could without running. She was wearing a thin light blue sweater with a white blouse under it that was tucked into a matching light blue skirt. On her arm, there were a few drawings, but were a little faded. They stopped and waited to see what she wanted.

"Who are you?", Dally asked, once she stopped in front of them.

"You don't remember me?", she said, cocking her head to the side.

"Nah, I don't know who you are. I don't 'member ya.", he lied, almost rushed. He really didn't want to deal with her right now; well _never_ is a more accurate time.

"I'm the girl from last night. You have to at least remember that. We sorta, well, you know? You couldn't have been that drunk to not remember that."

"I never did anythin' like that.", Dally lied again, hoping she would realize he didn't want anything to do with her anymore and to just leave him alone, "Go and lie somewhere else." He was about to walk away when someone else spoke up.

"Hey, you're Suzy right?", Two-Bit asked, finally realizing who she was. She just smiled and nodded at him. The tow-headed boy rolled his eyes, knowing he can't deny it anymore.

"Fine, what'd ya want?", Dally asked, cutting in and wanting to get straight to the point of why she was there.

"I want to continue our talk earlier.", she answered, uncrossing her arms and then wrapping it around his. He just stared at her, a little surprised and wondering what their talk was about. But then suddenly remembering what it was and yanked his arm from her grip.  
_  
_"Awe! Dallas' got himself a new girlfriend!", Two-Bit joked and started to make kissing sound to him. Johnny just stared at the ground, trying to stay out of. Dally's eyebrows knotted together in frustration and punched Two-Bit's arm hard causing him to stop teasing Dallas who was getting annoyed with both of them.

"Shut the hell up before I bust your face in!", he hissed, his hands balled up into a fist. A small cough interrupted them and probably stopped Two-Bit from getting beaten to a pulp. Dally took in a deep breath before turning to the Suzy and then grabbing her arm and pulling her to the side.

"Can't we at least _try_ it?", Suzy asked in a flirtatious manner, trying to convince him.

"Look, just forget about me and forget about that night. Just leave me alone alright?!", Dally hissed, trying to keep his voice down but it was starting to get hard to, "I don't want anything to do with you anymore!"

"Oh, I see how it is.", she muttered, really more to herself then to them, then stated, "You'll come, they always do…" Her words soon lost when her voice got quieter and quieter, before she dashed away. She always gets what she wants, and she wants him. She'll find a way to make that possible, one way or another. She has lied, cheated, and even stolen just to get that; why would this be any different?

Dally watched her go off to where ever she was heading before she turned the corner and disappeared. He then walked back to where Two-Bit and Johnny were waiting, who heard their 'private' conversation.

"Crazy broad…", Dally muttered before lighting up a cigarette. He took into a long drag of his cancer stick after he said some very colorful vocabulary under his breath.

"Jeez, Dally, don't ya think that was a little harsh?", Two-Bit asked, digging his hands into his pockets.

"What are you talking about? She's a liar.", he answered in a non-caring voice, "I don't wanna waste my time on some broad like that. Come on, let's go." He didn't care if he hurt her feelings or anything; he just really didn't want to deal with her anymore. They continued down the street, not wanting to bring the subject up again. Two-Bit and Johnny knew it was best to leave him alone when he had that look in his eyes.

_I kissed you're lips  
You pulled my hair  
It was the craziest thing  
I love the girls who love to hate_

_Leave me, (darling); go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins_

"You hiding from someone? Hey, wait!" Two-Bit met up with Dally on his way to the Curtis's house, but noticed that he seemed liked he was looking out for someone. They were walking fast down the street and finally arrived at their destination. Darry was up, making breakfast, and someone was in the bathroom taking a shower.

Dally plopped down on the living room couch, leaning his head back and taking a deep breath.

"God, Dally. What was that?", Two-Bit asked, taking a beer from the fridge, "You seem jumpy this morning. You exceptin' the Devil to come after ya today?"

"Somethin' like that.", he answered under his breath, not really being heard by those in the living room. Dally only rushed over to the Curtis' house was because he did _not_ want to run into _her_ today. He didn't want to have a repeat of yesterday. He glanced out the window to see if she was coming. When he saw that the front lawn was empty, Dally turned back to the room.

He then noticed the newspaper that was resting on the table in front of him. Usually he wouldn't have even taken a second glance at it, but the headliner popped out at him. Dally picked it up and began to look over it.

"Wow, Dallas Winston wants to read something? Didn't even know he could.", Sodapop joked as he walked into the living room.

"Shut the Hell up, Soda.", Dally snapped at him, putting his attention back on the paper. The title read in black, bold letters: **Teenage Girl Body Found in Local Park**. He then continued to read the story under it.

_A body of a teenage girl was found in the local park in the west part of Tulsa. A group of young adults discovered the body hidden in a bush in said park wearing a light blue sweater over her unbuttoned white blouse and without a skirt last night. She had seemed to be strangled but the direct cause of death has not been determined. The police have not identified the body but described her as a Caucasian, between the ages of 16 or 17, and two piercing in both her ears. There are also many smudged drawings on her arms in many color pens._

'_It's her.',_ Dally thought to himself_._ Two-Bit looked over his shoulder to read it as well.

"Hey, that sounds a lot like Su-", he started, but stopped when Dally gave him a cold glare.

"Don't say a word.", he warned him in a quiet, threatening voice before crumbling the paper into a ball. He then leaned back into his seat. She gone, she's actually gone. What happened? What'd she do that night?

An unusual feeling bubbled up in him. What was it? Sadness, no, that wasn't it; guilt? No, definitely not that; Dallas Winston _never_ felt guilty and he was sure as hell he didn't feel sorry for some girl that could have turned into a potential stalker. But then again that was the only thing that came to mind and explains that unknown feeling. After all this, he decided he's going to be more careful on who he picks up from now on. This was a one night-stand he did _not_ want a repeat of.

_Dying is you're latest fashion…_

**A/N: Sorry if this seemed rush or anything. Tell me what you think. Review please? ^^ **


End file.
